


Like A Fool

by sleepynayeon



Series: i need you, but you don't need me [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: '97 liners minayeon, F/F, Fluffy Angst, High School AU, Minayeon, but mainly angst, mentally ill!nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: when it came to mina,nayeon was like a fool.





	Like A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> MINAYEON FLUFFY ANGST WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> so last night i was listening to my angst playlist and all of a sudden BAM i was inspired.  
> (y'all can guess which song inspired me the most lmao)  
> i'm putting this on aff as well even tho my readers on there will probably kill me for writing an ANGST  
> I MEAN they were asking for minayeon in my michaeng x minayeon fic sooooo  
> anyways i hope you enjoy!  
> -also, both minayeon are '97 liners in this fic, in case you didn't see the tag lol-

She never responded.

And here Nayeon was, chasing after Myoui Mina like a fool.

Of course, why would Mina?

She was so...so upper-class. So well-mannered and polite. One of the wealthy.

She was out of Nayeon's league.

And here Nayeon was, hopelessly in love with Mina,

chasing after her like a fool.

Nayeon's classmates claimed not to see Mina, to not see the beauty sitting right in front of them. "Nayeon, there's no one there," they would say. "Nayeon, who's Mina?" they would ask.

To Nayeon, it always seemed like they were joking.

She swore she heard a hint of sarcasm in their voices, or a flash of amusement and mischief in their eyes.

So she laughed it off, along with them,

and continued to try to show up on Mina's radar,

like a fool.

It took a whole year, but finally, Mina noticed Nayeon,

when the two were juniors in high school,

Nayeon gazing dreamily at the girl sitting in front of her.

"Daydreaming is unacceptable," her teacher would scold her,

glancing from Nayeon to Mina. "You shouldn't be staring at an empty chair during a lesson."

Nayeon wasn't staring at an empty chair;

she was staring at  _Mina,_

but the teacher was joking, right?

Wasn't his tone light-hearted and playful?

And wasn't Nayeon's history teacher joking as well,

when she reprimanded Nayeon for, once again,

staring at the empty chair,

_at Mina,_

like a fool?

Yes, they were simply joking,

joking to warn Nayeon to keep her eyes off of Mina.

And Nayeon supposed the detentions given to her after she laughed alone were further jokes,

things not to be taken seriously.

How could she take them seriously?

For Mina was always waiting outside for her.

Nayeon would be given rather strange looks,

she dismissed them as jealousy.

After all, it's not everyday that you see an average young girl

spending her time with a wealthy, more popular one

and thirsting for her

like a fool.

Spring of 2013,

was when Nayeon shared her first kiss with Mina

in the science classroom

atop one of the desks by the window

while the setting sun bathed them in scarlet light.

Finally,

after a whole year and a half of chasing after Mina,

_like a fool,_

she had got what she wanted.

They left the classroom a good two hours later,

faces flushed and clothes hurriedly tucked back into place,

but smiling broadly

and hand in hand.

A teacher passed them and frowned at Nayeon,

"Why are you here alone at this hour?"

It was a running gag among everyone,

as Mina would explain later,

for them to pretend Mina was invisible.

So Nayeon had no choice but to laugh

and drag Mina behind her as they left the school.

And Nayeon was helpless

when it came to her falling for Mina even more every single day

like a fool.

And winter of 2014 was when she decided

it was time for Mina to come over.

Nayeon's parents wouldn't act like Mina was invisible.

They'd smile back when Mina flashed them her adorable gummy smile.

They'd praise her manners and her kind, soft voice.

They'd look upon Nayeon with pride for finding such an incredible girl.

Nayeon, though,

really didn't care about all that. 

She cared about Mina finally getting a look inside Nayeon's life.

Nayeon wanted so badly for Mina to know everything about her,

but one step at a time

was what she'd have to do.

On a snowy day 

in November 2014,

Nayeon,

with her arm protectively around Mina's shoulders,

led her girlfriend into her house

for the first time.

Wordlessly, the two headed up to Nayeon's room

and sat on her bed

looking into each other's eyes.

That was where Nayeon proceeded

to make several cheesy yet true

flirting attempts.

All of which

particularly "I think I'm crazy...for you"

and "You'll never find someone like me, no way"

managed to make Mina blush

and burrow her face into Nayeon's sweater,

whining,

"Stop it, I can't take it anymore!"

And while she'd be whining and giggling

Nayeon would gaze warmly at her

like a fool.

Nayeon's mother walked into the room

and looked at Nayeon,

a strange expression on her face.

"Who was that just now you were talking to?" she asked

completely ignoring Mina.

Nayeon stifled a sigh and gestured to Mina,

who had pulled away and was sitting up straight,

hands neatly folded in her lap.

"Mom, this is Myoui Mina,

my girlfriend of about a year now,

give or take."

Mina laughed at the last three words

and Nayeon found herself being filled with warmth

while she grinned at Mina

like a fool.

Nayeon's mother sighed, crossing her arms,

"It's- god, Nayeon, you're much too old for an imaginary friend,

or girlfriend. Whatever it is."

Nayeon sighed, rather  _groaned._

So her mother was part of it as well.

She turned to Mina, who wore a weary but amused expression on her face, and apologized,

then turned to her mother

and more or less told her to get out.

Not too long after that

did Nayeon escort Mina to the latter's house

the snow resting on their heads

like a white blanket.

And Mina rose up on her toes

and leaned in

and kissed Nayeon

gently, 

softly,

warmly.

_Did this really happen?_

Nayeon thought.

_I'm so flustered,_

_it feels like a sweet dream._

But it  _did_ happen,

and the memory was forever fresh in Nayeon's head.

Despite the dark talks that commenced downstairs that night,

all of which involved Nayeon and her mental state,

Nayeon laid on her bed,

smiling goofily,

transfixed,

replaying the kiss in her head over and over again

like a fool.

And the next morning

after a somber breakfast,

Mina visited. 

In her hands were

flowers.

Nayeon briefly kissed Mina

and took the flowers from her hands,

shoving them into

her parents' faces.

They only exchanged glances

full of emotions

Nayeon couldn't identify.

Five minutes later,

everyone,

including Mina,

piled into Nayeon's father's car.

Nayeon should've had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach,

but all she felt was 

a warm lump

that was slowly, slowly

melting and traveling downwards

as she gazed at Mina,

whose brown eyes

and chestnut hair

were shimmering in the early morning sunlight.

Nayeon noted all these details

lovingly

like a fool.

As the doctor asked her questions

Nayeon was unable to focus,

because the beauty named Myoui Mina

was seated right next to her

and she couldn't stop stealing glances.

She told the doctor so.

And she would've professed her love for Mina

for all to hear, right then and there

if it hadn't been for Mina's

"Hush!"

So Nayeon settled for kissing Mina,

enough to send the latter into a flustered state.

And that was how the next several months, 

no,  _years,_

progressed.

Doctors would ask Nayeon questions,

she wouldn't be able to answer,

all because of Mina,

who she couldn't keep her eyes off

like a fool.

Fall of 2016,

Nayeon was diagnosed with some mental illness.

She didn't know,

nor did she care,

the only person worth caring about

was Mina.

Winter of 2017

Nayeon was admitted to some mental illness treatment facility,

yet another bad joke.

But she tolerated it, 

and continues to,

because Mina

is by

her

side.

 

Myoui Mina may be invisible to the rest of the world,

but she isn't to Nayeon,

and as long as Mina's there,

Nayeon will keep loving her,

no matter what,

like a fool.


End file.
